


Simple SickFic

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Series: MiCoVerse Short Stories [1]
Category: MiCoVerse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Short story about sick Milo and Jake. (You can read the MiCoVerse webcomic here:https://tapas.io/series/MiCoVerse/;3)





	Simple SickFic

Everyone was sick.   
Well, everyone but Dan.   
Dan was rushing around the house trying to help Milo and Jake while they’re sick, the child continuously asking for things and Jake never asking for things, having to deal with both of them accordingly.   
Eventually he decides its best to put them both in the same room so he’s not going to two different rooms doting on them. 

Eventually he takes a short rest to eat lunch and take a power nap, waking up only after twenty minutes and going into the two’s room, looking at how the two started to cuddle.   
“How adorable..”   
Dan huffs softly, smile growing on his face. He sits and rubs Jake’s forehead to feel for his temperature. When he feels the male stir, he smiles at him.   
“How’re you feeling, Jake?”   
“Tired...”   
“Need some water?”   
“Sure, I’d appreciate that...”   
Dan stands up and starts to walk out the room when he hears Milo groan.   
“Need.. more... sharks...”   
Dan chuckles and leaves the room, coming back with a glass of water for Jake and another one of Milo’s shark plushies.   
“There you two, now get some rest.”   
He leaves the room and only comes back when he hears Milo whine for him, peeking into the dark room and looking at him.   
“Yes Milo?”   
“Can I have some soup please..?”   
“Sure, buddy, I’ll bring it back when it’s done.”   
Dan sighs as he heads to the kitchen, starting to make some soup, yawning and putting it in a bowl when it’s done and then grabbing a cup of water to bring to Milo just in case, carrying the food and drink to his son, smiling.   
“Thanks dad.”   
“Your welcome Milo... get some rest when you’re done, okay?”   
Milo nods and Dan heads to Jake’s side of the bed, taking the empty glass.   
“Dan...”   
He looks down at Jake.   
“Yeah?”   
“You get some rest too.”   
“Alright Jake.”   
“Lie down with us..”   
“You two are sick! I’m not getting sick, who would take care of you two?”   
“You’re right... just promise to get some sleep.”   
“Alright, Alright.. I’ll rest. You two stay out of trouble, though.” Dan laughs and exits the room.


End file.
